Stronger
by Cynthia Hale
Summary: What doesn't kill Bella Swan can only make her stronger. What happens when the mysterious Edward Cullen is thrust into her life? Will Edward be able to crack open the hardened shell that is Bella? Edward x BellaWARNING: A notsonice Bella.


Now that that don't kill me Can only make me STRONGER.  
I need you to hurry up now,  
'Cause I can't wait much longer.  
I know I got to be right now.  
'Cause I can't get much wronger.

------------------------------------------

Bella Swan. The name struck fear into people's hearts ever since she was a mere fifteen years old. The day that Mike Newton had dumped his girlfriend of a year and a half had been a day that hell had reigned on Earth. There had never been so much noise at Forks High School than that day. Her father had even been called in to get the girl from school, the disruption was far too great, classes couldn't even go on.

You see, Mike Newton had dumped his girlfriend for the slightly more popular and beautiful Jessica Stanley. One sultry look had sent him into the deep pits of desire for the girl. A flirt here, a chat there, they grew closer and closer. All the more, the relationship was going on behind poor Bella's back. And before they had knew it, they were going to the movies, hanging out more and more.

Too bad the little wretch is pregnant now. Too bad for her, Bella must've forgotten to tell her that Mike was most certainly a horndog and all that was on his mind was.. well, you know.

-------------------Bella's P.O.V.-------------------------

I sat in Spanish, boredly chewing on my pencil, waiting for the teacher to finish up the stupid lesson for the day. I was really hungry at the moment. I hadn't the time to get breakfast ready this morning because my alarm clock didn't wake me up on time. Needless to say, that alarm clock wasn't in.. working order at the moment. It was sitting on my front lawn, in the rain.

My eyes looked around the room slowly, picking out every student in there once again. Not like I had anything better to do, this class dragged on. Forever. And not to mention, I was in a stand-alone desk, due to talking back to the teacher almost every day of this new school year. But hey, if it got me away from those other peons, it was fine by me.

I removed my pencil from my mouth and pressed it against the paper, scribbling quietly. If it helped pass the time, it helped. It didn't matter to ME at the moment. Slowly, what I was scribbling begun to take the form of a balloon, a big one. And I doodled a head onto it, laughed bitterly in my mind.

Jessica. That little witch. She'd been so two-faced to me ever since I was nine, when I was forced to move to this hellhole of a town when my mother, God rest her soul, died. But, she got what was coming to her. Only sixteen and she was pregnant, with the biggest Jerk's baby. I'd never feel sorry for her. Not even the tiniest spec of remorse would cross my mind.

Alongside of the balloon woman, I drew a pig-headed man. My interpretation of that fool. That's what he'd always look like to me, no matter what. I'm so glad I never let him take me, or anything like that. Or he'd move away when I was pregnant, too.

I was snapped out of my stupor as the teacher hesitantly said my name. My head shot up as I looked at her, "Do you have an answer to this question?" She asked, her voice thick with accent as she spoke to me. I could see the look of not caring on her face, and I could also hear it in her voice.

"No." I answered simply, turning my head back down. I heard her babble something about my grades, but hey, it was all downhill from here. I didn't CARE if I got bad grades, its not like Charlie would care, he was never home anymore since he got placed to work in the Seattle police station. He normally just stayed at a friend's house that was halfway there.

So I was always alone, no human interaction except with the occasional conference with my teachers about my grades. If only Mom were here.. She'd be the shoulder I could lean on.. But, I would never have anything like that again, depressingly. So I tried my best to forget everything that was ever centered around her, in hopes that the pain would sometime soon stop.

I stared down at the paper angrily and crumpled it up quickly, and I threw it in the waste basket, pressing my forehead against the desk as my ears listened for the bell. Only five minutes left.. Five minutes left of this teacher's unsufferable teaching until tomorrow. I couldn't wait. I was so annoyed with this class, but the office wouldn't let me switch out for something that was just a bit more interesting.

The world was more than likely out to get me, I figured. But hey, there was always a good solution for everything, wasn't there. Mine just hadn't come along yet.

Though, I figured that a solution was too much to ask for right now.

Finally, the bell rang and I shoved my stuff into my bookbag, escaping the classroom quickly as I ignored the eyes that were on me. How annoying, people staring. Why don't they just look at something else for a change? I'm sure there's a bigger freak in this school other than me.

I entered the lunchroom and got into the line, waiting quietly. I slowly popped in my earbuds, listening to some music as I watched the line slowly move. Any other day it would be faster, any other day I wouldn't be hungry or anything. Just my luck. As usual. Nothing went my way, obviously. If it would, I'd be somewhere else now.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, I finally got my food, going over to my usual table. No one sat with me.. Or at least, no one dared to sit with me anymore. I had made it evident that I didn't want anyone there, that I didn't want a simple hello or anything. As I continued over there, I noticed someone sitting in my seat.

From behind, they were slender, long, with unkempt, bronze hair. The skin on the back of his neck was a pale color, I could see the spine poking from underneath. He was so pale, I wondered how the bones didn't show up before the skin did. I didn't care though, I was all ready mad at him.

I made it over there, setting my tray down. I looked at him, annoyance must've been spelled out in my eyes-- I hoped. Then maybe he would get the hint to leave. But, he didn't. He didn't even look up at me. That only made me more infuriated. I sat down, staring at him for a few seconds.

"Can I help you?" I demanded in an icy tone. Slowly, he looked up. And I felt as though I had been tackled by one of the football players. Ye gods, he was gorgeous.. Stunning topaz colored eyes shone out from his pale skin, and underneath the liquid gemstones, there were shadows that looked like bruises there. His face was perfect.. Just the right way to make him look as though he were carved out of stone with the intent of no flaws involved.

I dismissed all thoughts as he replied, "Help me?" He asked, in a smooth voice that would just about make any woman melt. Immediately, I thought of him and I, in the middle of nowhere, him breathing into my ear words that were so sweet... I had to dismiss those thoughts too!

"Yes." I said, still icy.

"Well, not really. I've found my way around school already and everything I needed done has been taken care of." He said simply, looking back down at the table, and I realized he was reading.

"I don't think anyone has informed you, but this is where I sit, no one else." I said slowly, so he would understand and feel the venom dripping from my speech. He looked up again, this time, directly at me, his eyes in my eyes. It felt like they were smoldering me.

"I don't see your name on it." He said, "Maybe, if it had the words painted in blood, 'Your name's table, do not sit here.' I'd steer clear, but obviously, it has none of that."

My cheeks puffed out in rage. How dare he say that! HOW DARE HE! Who in the WORLD did he think he was? I snapped my head towards my tray and begun to eat, trying to think up ways to get him away from here. 


End file.
